Incubus
Incubus (4,357 BC - August 2016) was an extremely powerful Magical being and the brother of the Enchantress, classified by A.R.G.U.S. as an Extra-Dimensional Entity. Biography Early Life Incubus is a spirit that is said to have walked the Earth for thousands of years having been born along with his sister Enchantress in another dimension. They came to Earth and were worshiped by the Humans who walked the planet as Gods. The Humans, however, turned to other Gods and Incubus and the Enchantress were contained in Idols that were lost in a cave. Return Years later, after the Enchantress was released from her Idol, she managed to steal Incubus' Idol and went to a train station of Midway City to bring back Incubus. After knocking out an unnamed businessman in the bathroom, she used him to release Incubus. Subsequently, Incubus killed thousands of people in the station to become more powerful and colossal. When the Enchantress was weakened by Amanda Waller, he shared his power, turning her into a human-like beauty. Death After Enchantress was close to finishing her machine to enslave humanity and to destroy secret bases of the CIA, Incubus witnessed the transmutations. However, the Task Force X, lead by Rick Flag, attacked their slaves and broke into the station. Enchantress ordered him to attack the squad, but El Diablo attacked Incubus with fire. Fed up with Santana's attack, Incubus began to weaken him with his magic, but GQ Edwards and his SEALs implanted a bomb under the platform in which Incubus and Diablo were fighting. The bomb exploded, killing the SEAL's, Edwards, El Diablo and Incubus in the process. Abilities * Possession: He can take possession of body in order to function on earth. Killing the host body will kill him s well. * Accelerated Healing: He can heal his host body at a prodigious rate. When Katana sliced off his hand, he regrew his hand instantly. He even healed form a large hole in the chest in a few moments. * Superhuman Strength: He has a certain amount of superhuman strength, enough to go toe-to toe with El Diablo's flaming avatar and even overpowered the entire Suicide Squad without effort. * Tentacles: He has mystical tentacles that generate from his hands. He used these tentacles to pull down Amanda Waller's helicopter form the sky. He also use them in combat. * Telekinesis: He ha some degree of telekinesis, enough to levitate Enchantress's heart and fuse it into her body. * Magical Powers: He was able to empower his sister, to the point where damaging her heart had no effect on her. He was able to seal Enchantress's heart in her chest. Weaknesses * Massive Damage: A powerful explosion destroyed his host body, despite his regenerative powers, thus killing him off for good. Appearances *''Suicide Squad'' *Suicide Squad (Novel) Trivia * In the DC Comics universe, Incubus possessed Lawrence Eden and desired to bring about world domination with his sister. Incubus was eventually killed by Deadshot. Category:Suicide Squad Category:Suicide Squad characters Category:Characters in the comics Category:Deceased characters Category:Males Category:Characters with magical powers Category:Magic Category:Villains Category:Suicide Squad villains Category:2016 deaths Category:Characters with healing ability Category:Characters with telepathy Category:Characters with super strength Category:4357 BC births Category:Centenarians Category:Millennarians